Just Hold Me
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: After a long and emotion day of Filming, Ashley just needs Tyler to hold her and promise her one thing. Tyshley.


**Title:** Just Hold Me  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Tyshley  
**Summary: ** After a long and emotion day of Filming, Ashley just needs Tyler to hold her and promise her one thing. Tyshley.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Just Hold Me**

Some sad song played on the radio as Ashley sat in her car and cried. She had had a long day filming on set but that wasn't what had her in tears. It was the fact that it was more emotion than anything they had ever filmed before. She had to watch Tyler get "hurt" again on set as Caleb and it just shook her. She cried as Hanna while they were filming but now, Ashley was crying by herself.

She never let things that happen on set get to her before. But this time it had all been too real. Once second Hanna and Caleb were fine and the next he was in the hospital again, in a coma. Ashley just couldn't handle it. Tyler left after that scene, no longer needed for the day otherwise she would have been able to cry to him and have him hold her.

Unknown to Ashley, Lucy and Ian were leaving when they saw her in her car crying. Instead of going to her like Lucy would have done, she called Tyler. He knew it was going to be a hard day on set for Ashley. But he had never had her crying in her car before. He let Lucy know he would take care of it and thanked her for calling him.

As her ring tone filled the small car, Ash wiped her face and cleared her throat before she answered the phone.

"Hey baby." She said sadly in to the phone, knowing if she tried to hide it, Tyler would pick up on it right away.

Tylers heart broke as he heard her cry. He picked up speed wanting to get to her soon. "Baby whats wrong?" He asked her worried. He knew the kind of day she had and he hoped it wasn't the reason she was in tears. He parked his car behind hers and got out.

"Tyler I'm a wreck. I'm scared and I hate this. I hate watching you get hurt and have to pretend it doesn't scare me." She said as the tears started again. Tyler tapped on her window and she hung up the phone getting out and moving in to his arms not caring about anything else but having him hold her. Tyler's arms tightened around her, rubbing her back gently.

"Baby, I am not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here I promise. Come one. Let's go home." He said leading her to the car helping her in. He went back to her car and grabbed her bag and locked the car up before moving back to his car getting in setting her bag on the back seat. Ashley looked to him wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck all the time." She said to him, trying to put herself together the best she could as he drove them back to their apartment. Tyler took her hand in his and kissed it softly shaking his head.

"Never apologize for being upset baby. It's who you are and I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world." He told her softly as he parked in front of their apartment. He got out and helped her out before he held her close to him walking up to the apartment together. Opening the door Ash moved in and tossed her jacket down before kicking her shoes off. Tyler closed and locked the door moving towards her. "Want to talk more about it?" He asked her softly. Ash nodded taking his hands and led him to their room. He knew she would only talk about it in bed as he held her. They both changed in to their pajamas, Ash in his shirt and her short shorts and Tyler in a pair of boxers, and crawled in to bed. Ashley let him pull her close and kissed his chest as he held her rubbing her back.

"Watching you get hurt on set today made me scared. I don't want to lose you Ty. I love you and knowing any second I would be without you. I know we have had days like this before but this one, this one got to me. I couldn't handle it." She said through tears in her eyes. Tyler continued rubbing her back listening to her. In the year and a half they had been together, he had never seen her so broken up. It killed him.

"Baby, I'm not going to leave. I love you. I promise you next time I'll stay on set and be there for you. You will never have to take a breath without me." He promised her looking down to her. Ashley looked up to him and watched his eyes. She would never understand how she got so lucky. The way he looked at her, eyes filled with so much love and passion for her, her fears all left and she just moved her hips to his kissing her.

"Just hold me Ty." She said against his lips, knowing he would love her. He would always love her when she needed it. She hated that most times she felt clingy towards him but she knew he didn't care. He loved her no matter what. He deepened the kiss and Ashley pulled him on top of her as she rolled on to her back.

Her tears were long forgotten as his hands moved under her shirt, her hands on his back pressing him closer to her. Her leg snaked around his hip holding her to him as he kissed down her neck giving her a chance to breath. "Ty..." she breathed out, her eyes closed as she enjoyed what his lips were doing on her neck. Her nails dug in to his skin as he sucked on her weak spot and she moaned out, needing more from him. Tyler loved when he could show her how much she meant to him. His hands moved under her shirt as he pushed it off tossing it aside before his lips moved down her collar bone, hot open mouth kisses left along her chest.

Ashley arched herself up towards his mouth wanting more. The throbbing between her legs was growing and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she was begging him to touch her, take care of her. Tyler moved his lips and kisses down between her breasts before back up to her lips knowing teasing wasn't going to be enough for either of them for the night. Outside the rain started to pour and thunder rumbled above their heads but their minds were on the other, as they kissed. Ashley worked on getting his boxers off him. She pushed them down before she flipped them over and looked down at Tyler. She smiled knowing he was hers. No one was going to ever take that from her. Leaning down she kissed him her hair falling around them keeping the world at bay, at least for now. Tyler's hands moved up her back pulling her closer before he rolled them back over and started moving his hips against hers.

Ashley cried out in pleasure finally getting the friction she needed from him. "More Ty. Please." She moaned out her nails moving along his back, earning herself a moan from him. He would never admit it but she knew he loved when she did that. Tyler worked n getting the rest of their clothes off them before his lips started back down her body. Ashley closed her eyes taking in all the pleasure he was giving to her. "Tyler I can't take the teasing. Please, I need you." She moaned out to him pulling him back up to her kissing him. Tyler moved his hips against hers before he slowly thrusted in to her, both crying out from the contact that they both needed, and now had. Every time he pulled out of her and thrusted back in harder than before, Ashley swore she had never felt anything better. His name left her lips in a chant and her leg wrapped back around his hip letting him thrust deeper in to her.

Tyler moved his thrusts harder and faster in to her his lips moving down her neck where he let a moan out against her skin. He would never tire of how she felt around him. His hands moved to her breast teasing and massaging them as he thrusted harder in to her.

"So close baby, so close." She moaned out under him her hands in his hair, pulling on it. "Fuck ash, you feel so fucking good." He mumbled against her lips as he kissed her. That was it for Ashley. His words threw him over the edge and she called out his name as she came hard around him, moving her hips against his refusing to give up the pleasure just yet, she wanted to ride out her orgasm for as long as she could. Tyler felt her walls tighten around him as her orgasm hit and continued thrusting in to her harder and faster, knowing he was close behind her. A few more thrusts was all it took before his orgasm took over his body, her name leaving his lips in a loud moan. After he came down from his high, he looked down to her watching the smile on her face as he kissed her. "I love you Ty. So much." She told him as he rolled them over letting her rest on his chest.

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep ok?" He said rubbing her back kissing her head as she slowly fell asleep, Tyler not far behind her.

Waking in the morning, Ashley sighed holding him tighter to her. She had no idea how she got so lucky with him. She kissed his chest before she got up and slipped his shirt on before she moved in to the kitchen and made sure the dogs had food before she started the coffee for them, knowing they had to be on set soon. She grabbed out cups for them when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back to him.

"How did you sleep baby?" He asked her kissing her shoulder smiling.

"Much better than I thought" She said setting the cups down before she turned and looked to him, loving the tire look his face wore. "I love you. Thank you for being here for me last night." She told him kissing him. Tyler kissed her back smiling. "There is no place I would rather be babe." He told her smiling. Tyler headed to the bathroom to shower and Ash made her way to their room smiling as she grabbed out her clothes for the day. Listening to him sing in the shower made her feel happy and content in side. She headed in to the kitchen pouring them coffee knowing the day on set wouldn't be so bad.

Authors note: Another lovely Tyshley for all you beautiful people. This was a request I had and I loved writing it. Thank you anon for the wonderful idea! I hope you all enjoyed and if you ever have an idea let me know. I'd love to write it


End file.
